khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Laws of Magic
"Magic is the gift, the gift to cange and shape the world, the world of Khairan, Khairan that bring us the gift of magic." Magic is Power There is little it cannot do, from moving the air into a breze, from heating the water to steam. The power of magic is usfull from smalest of maters to largest and grandest of projects. Magic is a force like any other in Khiran, like gravity and mass, like energy and momentum. Magic is the word for the force of re-shape the world around you. The leading thing that let's this happen, is the power that the locals call the "gift". The ability to controll the force called Magic is used like any other force in the world, by actions and then there is a reaction to what you did. The energy in it self, the force that lets one do it comes from the world, like a living pulsing beat, it flows like water through the air, as the breath of the earth. This energy is then woven by spells, incantations, rituals, runes or objects into more physical manifistations as Magic. But doing so tires the persson, to do the casting in itself can sometimes be rather physical, but to let the energies move through oneself, and form it with the mind and body is a labour in itself. It takes lot's of training not to exhoust oneself with the simplest of spells. Magic solves nothing While magic can in theory do anything, it is still guided by rules and laws of itself. -While magic can affect anything, the more magic, afected of powerfull or resistant to magic a thing is, the harder it is to afect it again. (In other words, if one enchant a sword, it would be harder to enchant it again depending on the power it now holds. At the same thing there are things that are naturaly resistant to magic in itself, like the oposit of a magnet, it deflects the force.) -Magic needs a free conection to the sourse to sustain itself. (In other words, if one cuts the conection to the stream of magic in the world, the spell disapares.) -Magic can not do anything that brakes any other law of the world. (One can not create energy from nothing or nulify gravity) Magic Corupts Like any power, it corupts the mind. But more then that, the energy in magic have a power to mutate, be it living or non-living mater, it slowly shapes and reshapes in itself. Forming the world around it. While magic flows freely and on it's own like water in a river, there are places it gathers more or less as well. And while places that are week in power makes it harder to create a spell, there are places where magic is so thick, it is seen as a mist in the air. The magic mist is more potent then anything else, but so is it's mutagenic powers, in some extreem cases even instantly so. Magic is creation Magic is that of forming the power around you. This is explained by many as weiving or kniting together the energys into a fabric. This fabric is the spell that is to be used. The way to form spells can be done in a multitude of ways, be it motions, words, thoughts, rituals or runes. Or perhaps a combination of thees or sometheting compleatly different. Now many try to enchant objects with spells or the runes or such to further hasten the time to cast the magic, thogh this limits the ways the powers can be used, it highly simplifies the proses and garantees a more stable resoult. The more specific and intricate the resoult one aim for, ofthen more advansed techniques is requiered to be used. Though rigorous training and such can simplifiie and automise the process, making it faster to cast a spell. Due to magic being a force like any other, there is also ways and places where it is affected and can have a changing effect on the magic cast. In places with dence enough magic, monsters spawn and it is said that mutation and coruption is hastened in thoes that weilds it.